justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Goldfin
Goldfin, the Pelagic Protector of Ponykind, received her powers after a dive with an irradiated whale shark. Smugglers of all types have learned to fear the arrival of Goldfin, who knows no clemency for those who would defile the wharf with their sordid affairs. With her trident and her fishy minions, she wields the might of the ocean against the forces of evil. Although she does not bring much to the Justice League of Equestria, her ability to ambush her quarries from the watery depths is handy at times. Also, the giant octopus is a plus. Origin Golden Age was a diver for the Maretropolis Aquarium until the curator brought a whale shark into the facility who had been exposed to an experimental LexCorp drug. Being the first to dive with the fish, Golden Age was strongly affected by this radioactive substance, which imparted unto her some of the fish's features: namely gills, underwater adaptability, and the ability to communicate with aquatic life. She was the first to join Captain Orbit's team of Power Ponies, and she retains a position of authority therein. Personality Perceptions of Goldfin's personality vary drastically. Some ponies find her amiable, generous, loyal, and helpful to have around. Others find her mean-spirited, selfish, two-faced, and altogether disadvantageous. She is shown to be enthusiastic and heroic in the company of Captain Orbit and the other Power Ponies, but her actions alone betoken her underlying egoism. When she is left to her own devices, Goldfin proves reckless and often dangerous to herself and others. She undertakes challenges which she cannot handle and commits deeds which fall outside the acceptable range of heroism. E.g. she sent a Hydra Squid to incarcerate Breakdown in an abyssopelagic cave without consulting the rest of the League or a court of law. Nevertheless, Goldfin is usually a mild pony and a hard worker. But it is ever important that one does not anger her at a bad time. Relationships Captain Orbit Goldfin is subservient to Captain Orbit (except whenever personal business is concerned) and obeys his every order. However, she tends to act upon what she expects him to want, rather than what he actually wants. When the two defeated Smudge and Long-Face, Goldfin tried to beat the Mane-iac's whereabouts out of them, to Orbit's immense alarm. The Vandle Goldfin and the Vandle started out on poor terms, and his rampant spray-painting only worsened matters. They argued incessantly until the Mane-iac transformed him into "Hairspray." Despite how irritating she finds him, she cares for him nonetheless, as she nearly gave her life to protect him from Lex Loriner. Ever since the defeat of "Hairspray" and his subsequent redemption, the two have been getting along well. Breakdown Goldfin was disgusted with Breakdown's behavior from the very outset. This feeling worsened when he showed up to taunt her in her hospital bed after she was beaten by Lex Loriner. Finally, when he revealed that he had consumed six ponies at Maretropolis General, she decided to put an end to his atrocities once and for all. Goldfin tricked him into entering the bay, whence an ancient Hydra Squid dragged him to Davy Jones's Locker in the name of justice. Breakdown still despises Goldfin for this drastic punishment, though since the death of Cicero, he has come to terms with his failures and accepted his sentence. Rat-Pony Goldfin developed a romantic relationship with Rat-Pony after they and the other Power Ponies defeated a Venom-infused Mane-iac at Balkham Asylum. The two have been regular partners since. Sea creatures Goldfin has several marine friends whom she has summoned to help her in battle: *Clarence the whale shark *Bjorn the giant octopus *Cicero the humpback whale *Unnamed Hydra Squid *Unnamed flying fish twins *Unnamed hermit crab twins *Unnamed she-blue whale *Sea scorpion army Category:Main character Category:Hero Category:Power Pony